Jarrod's Twin Sister
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: A woman shows up on the Barkley ranch. Jarrod doesn't know what to think when his brothers notice a similarity between the two. (I had to repost this because it messed up last time and I had promised to repost it again. The words might be smushed together but I couldn't fix that.)
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra "Cass" Adams sat on her horse Jingo watching some men nearby branding cattle. She noticed that one of the men rode a horse that looked almost identical to hers. Cass noticed that the blaze that had curved to the right, where the brown of the horse made it curve around it and was on the left side of the man's horse, while her horse's blaze curved to the left and the brown was on the right side of the blaze. The man, on the twin horse, and Cass noticed a bull break away from the herd of unbranded cattle. They both took off after the bull at the same time as the bull ran.

Jarrod Barkley nudged Jingo, his horse, to go faster as he saw someone else riding for the same bull. Over the pounding of his horse's hooves he heard the stranger shout to their horse "HA! Jingo! HA! Come on boy!" Jarrod smiled slightly at the obvious challenge and urged his horse on as well. Both riders had their ropes out and threw them at the same time. Both roped the bull in the same place, around the base of the horns. They stopped their horses and tied the bull off around their saddle horns. Jarrod and Cass both took their hats off to wipe the sweat off their foreheads as it was a hot afternon.

Cass untied the rope from around her saddle horn, dismounted and went over to the bull. She went to untie her rope when the bull tried to gett her with its horns. Cass slapped the bull on the nose hard enough to make the bull stand quietly. Jarrod raised one eyebrow as Cass untied her rope. She turned a little so she could see the man on the mirror image of her horse and smiled.

"Well, now. What might you be doing on this ranch, Miss...?" Jarrod said, also dismounting. The bull recovered and went to try again to get Cass, but Cass hit it on the nose a second time. This time harder and the bull stopped trying to harm Cass. Jarrod smiled at the woman who looked to be 32, his age.

"Adams. Cassandra Adams, but most people call me "Cass"." Cass said. "Jingo!" Her horse came over while Jarrod's looked to his owner. Jarrod, who rarely showed emotions except when he's mad, had a look of disbelieve on his face. "The answer to your question about why I'm on this ranch is: I'm looking for a man who lives on this ranch."

"Well, Miss Adams-" Jarrod started to say before Cass interrupted.

"Please, call me Cass." Cass said as she coiled her rope and put it back around the stock of her rifle.

"Cass... Who is this man you're looking for?" Jarrod asked, lowering his head a little to look at her from under his eyebrows.

"Oh... What was his name? Hmmm. I can't remember. But, I do know he's an attorney for Stockton and San Francisco." Cass said, looking down as she tried to remember the name of the man. "Jar-something Barkley. Jaren? No. Hmmm... Oh! That's right. Jarrod Barkley." Jarrod just smiled at the woman.

"And you came all the way to where he was working to see him?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes. Can you take me to him?" Cass asked, looking slightly sideways at the man in front of her and smiled more at him.

"There's no need." Jarrod said.

"No need?!" Cass exclaimed, just a slight bit mad.

"Yes. You see, the reason why there's no need is because I'm right here." Jarrod said. Cass stared at him. Jarrod extended his hand to the woman who shook hands with him." Jarrod Barkley, attorney at law- and ranch hand when my brother Nick needs extra hands. Now, how can I help you?"

"JARROD! GET OVER HERE WITH THAT STEER!" came a very loud shout over where the branding was going on.

"That would be my brother Nick." Jarrod said. He mounted up on his horse as Cass mounted up on hers.

They rode over to Nick talking on the way there.

"Is Nick his actual name or is it a nickname?" Cass asked.

"A nickname. His real name is Nicholas Jonathan Barkley while mine is Jarrod Thomas Barkley. We have two other brothers named Heath and Eugene. Heath is over there next to Nick. Gene, as we call our other brother, is away at college. We have a sister named Audra who is currently back at the house with our mother. Do you know how much work it is being a father figure , brother, son, ranch hand, and lawyer all at the same time? A lot." Jarrod said, smiling at Cass.

"Why were you a father figure?" Cass asked. She saw a sad look come over Jarrod's features and felt his pain and sorrow and knew what had happened. "Oh, Jarrod. I'm so sorry." They had arrived at the branding fire and dismounted.

"Took you long enough." Nick said, with a sort of mad tone to his voice as Jarrod untied the rope from his saddle horn.

"Well, Brother Nick, if you had noticed that I was racing with Cass here, you would then figure out why it "took me long enough" to get back." Jarrod said jokingly. The man next to Nick looked at Jarrod. This man had blue eyes and blond hair. He looked almost like Nick and Jarrod, but they both had black hair. Jarrod's was fair while Nick's looked lopsided. Jarrod also had blueish gray eyes and Nick had brown eyes.

"Boy howdy, Nick. Jarrod sure got you there." said the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarrod laughed as Nick's face clouded with anger. "Jarrod, who's your competitor?"

"Well, Brother Heath, this is Cassandra Adams. Cass, meet my brothers Nick and Heath." Jarrod said. Cass shook hands with the two other Barkleys.

"And where did you come from, Miss Adams?" Nick asked.

"Oh, from Stockton." Cass said. Nick glared at her while his brothers laughed.

"And just what are you doing on this ranch? Surely you haven't come here to work on this ranch." Nick said. A mad look came over Cass's face. Heath and Nick were shocked to see that she looked exactly like Jarrod when he get mad.

"I will have you know, Nicholas Jonathan Barkley, that I am able to work on a ranch just the same as you or Heath or Jarrod are. As it is, I'm told that Jarrod does the hiring for the ranch." Cass said, in the same way that makes Jarrod someone you don't want to mess with when you make him mad.

"No. You were told wrong. I'm the one who hires and fires men. And you will not be working for us." Nick said. Jarrod and Heath stood by watching this stand-off between Nick and Cass, who seemed to be a female Jarrod.

"And why the devil not?!" Cass asked. Jarrod, Nick, and Heath all looked at each other with disbelieving looks on their faces, for Cass had acted like Jarrod when you say the wrong thing while he's on edge.

"Because you're a woman! Women don't work on ranches like men do. They sit at the house tending to their gardens or cleaning the house or- what is it?" Cass had lost all her anger and it was replaced by fear as she looked over Nick's shoulder at a rider heading their way.

"No. I-I thought I lost him back in Modesto. How could he have found me so easily?" Cass said out loud. Cass quickly spun on her heel and went to mount up on her horse. The Barkleys all turned to see a man riding in on a black stallion and wearing all black. Cass mounted up on what she thought was her horse. Jarrod turned to see her riding off on his horse at a run and mounted up on her horse to go after her. The man on the black stallion rode right past the branding camp and nudged his horse into a run. Nick and Heath ran to their horses and took off after the man, Jarrod, and Cass.

Jarrod whistled loudly and his horse stopped, making it easier for Jarrod to catch up to Cass. Cass glared at him as a bullet whipped through the air between them. Jarrod instinctively threw himself at Cass, taking her out of the saddle and down to the ground. They slid down the embankment into some bushes.

"Why did you do that? And how did you get my horse to stop?" Cass asked.

"That was my horse you were riding and all I did was whistle. Now who is he?" Jarrod whispered, pointing at the man on the black stallion. The man looked down towards them, but then his head snapped around and he took off.

"Just a man." Cass said.

"JARROD!" came Nick's shout.

"Always has to yell." Jarrod said, sighing. They climbed up the embankment and stood in front of Nick and Heath.

"Jingo!" both Cass and Jarrod shouted for their horses. Both horses came trotting over and Jarrod and Cass mounted up. When they turned their horses around to face Nick and Heath, the two Barkleys couldn't believe what they saw. Jarrod and Cass had mirrored horses.

"What's wrong, gentlemen? Never seen a woman ride?" Cass asked.

"It just keeps getting more confusing." Heath said. Nick nodded his agreement and Jarrod looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Well, Miss Adams acts like you and she has the same horse with the same name. She even looks almost like you." Jarrod and Cass looked at each other.

"CASS! YOU WON'T ALWAYS HAVE SOMEONE AROUND TO PROTECT YOU! I'LL GET YOU SOON!" someone shouted from over by the road leading to Stockton. Cass turned to look and saw it was the man in black. Jarrod and his brothers heard Cass whimper softly from her fear. The man rode for Stockton.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cass? Cass, why don't we take you up to the house and you can tell us who he is so we can help you." Jarrod said. Cass shook her head violently.

"No!" Cass shouted. Then she hung her head. "I don't want any of you harmed by him." She said as she looked at Jarrod. Jarrod stared at her and made up his mind.

"Well, at least come home with us. Please, Cass?" Jarrod said. Cass looked at him and nodded.

"Well, you two can ride home. Me and Heath still have some branding to do." Nick said. Heath looked at him.

"We do?" Heath asked. Nick whipped his head towards his brother.

"Yes! We do!" Nick shouted.

"Then we'll leave you two do go work while we go home." Jarrod said. Nick smiled at Jarrod. "Don't even-"

"Don't want to harm those lily white hands of yours, Counselor?" Nick asked jokingly. Jarrod glared at him and reined Jingo around.

"I'll remember that tonight at dinner." Jarrod remarked. "Well, shall we go, Miss Adams?"

"Mr. Barkley, I told you to call me Cass." Cass protested.

"Only if you call me Jarrod and not Mr. Barkley." Jarrod said.

"Deal. Now, where is this house you keep mentioning?" Cass asked. Jarrod chuckled and lead the way to the road leading to the Barkley ranch house.

****** at the house******

Jarrod and Cass hitched their horses to the hitching rail outside the house. Jarrod looked over at Cass and smiled at her.

"Well, this is the Barkley house. May I have the pleasure of showing you inside?" Jarrod said, offering his arm. Cass wrapped a hand around Jarrod's arm and Jarrod walked into the house with her. Cass stopped and looked around the big house.

"Boy howdy, this is a grand house." Cass said. Jarrod raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Have you been around Heath longer than I thought?" Jarrod said. Cass laughed and then noticed someone at the top of the staircase. Jarrod turned and saw his mother. "Well now! There's the lovely lady." Victoria Barkley came down the stairs and Jarrod hugged her and kissed her on her head. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Mrs. Barkley." Cass said, taking off her hat.

"Hello." Victoria said, smiling.

"Mother, this is Cassandra Adams. Cass, this is my mother." Jarrod introduced them. Cass held out her hand and Victoria shook it.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." Cass said.

"Please, call me Mrs. Barkley. Jarrod, where are your brothers?" Victoria asked, turning to her oldest.

"Still branding the cattle." Jarrod said.

"Why are you here instead of out there?" Victoria asked.

"Well, you see, Mother, I brought Cass here so we can talk." Jarrod explained. Victoria just smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Cass.

"Miss Adams-" Victoria was saying.

"Please, call me Cass." Cass said, interrupting Victoria.

"Cass, would you like to stay for dinner?" Victoria asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your family, Mrs. Barkley." Cass said.

"Oh nonsense. You wouldn't be imposing at all. I'll leave you two to talk and I'll tell Silas to set another plate." Victoria said. She turned to leave and Jarrod stopped her.

"Mother?" Jarrod questioned. Victoria turned back around.

"Yes, Jarrod." Victoria said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jarrod inquired.

"Yes. I am going into town to run a couple errands before dinner." Victoria answered.

"And to pick up Audra." Jarrod said.

"Yes. That too." Victoria said. "Well, you two go have your talk." Jarrod kissed his mother on the top of her head.

"Be careful, Mother." Jarrod said.

"I will." Victoria said, then left. Jarrod watched the door for a minute then turned to Cass.

"Well, shall we go into the study?" Jarrod asked. He led Cass to the study where he had a desk for when he worked at home on cases. Cass looked around the study, amazed. "Would you like something, Cass? Maybe a brandy or sherry?"

"I'll have a whiskey if you have any." Cass said, turning in time to see Jarrod raise his eyebrows at her request. "What? A woman can't have whiskey like a man?"

"No, I didn't say that." Jarrod said. He poured her a whiskey and handed it to her. "Now, who was that man, Cass?" Cass looked down at the drink in her hand. Jarrod waited a few seconds. "Cass?"

"He's no one." Cass said. Jarrod folded his arms across his chest, sat at the edge of his desk, and looked at her.

"Cass, if you tell me, me and my family can help you. But we can't do that if you don't tell me who he is." Jarrod said gently. Cass looked at him and he could the defiant look in her face.

"That man is an ex- sheriff who thinks just because he says he wants me that means I'm going to be his girl. He's also been hired by the brother of the man who took me." Cass said. Jarrod had a bewildered look on his face.

"Hired for what?" Jarrod asked.

"To stop me from finding my real family." Cass said.

"Is your real family still alive?" Jarrod asked. Jarrod saw a lonely tear slide down Cass's face and stood up. He pulled her close to him and held her while she cried. "Shhh. It's okay. You'll find them, Cass. Maybe I can help. Now why don't you tell me from the beginning what happene


	4. Chapter 4

d that someone took you?" Cass nodded and pulled away. She turned with he back to Jarrod.

" I never knew my family. I remember having been with them for a little bit after I was born. We were traveling West, I think. But a year after, I had a small fever and was laying next to my twin brother. The whole time I was with my fever, he held me so I knew I wasn't alone. But then one night, a man and his wife, who were jealous of our mother, came and took me from my brother's arms. I was just getting over the fever then and ...they... just took me from my brother's arms. My brother tried to get me back but the man hit him over the head and I watched as my brother fell to the ground, unconscious. The woman put her hand over my mouth and they took me away from my family. I don't know what happened to my family. I tried to go back to my family, but they always stopped me before I could leave the cabin we were in. They kept saying my family had died, but I knew they hadn't. So when the man and his wife died last year from yellow fever, I left the cabin and decided to look for a job somewhere far away from there. I was also hoping to find someone in my family that are still alive. If my brother is still alive, he would be the same age as me, which is 32." Cass finished explaining. She turned around to see Jarrod with a shocked and distant look on his face. "Jarrod?" Jarrod snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Cass.

"Cass-cas?" Jarrod asked shock in his voice. Cass's hands flew to her mouth as she let out a small cry.

"No- No one has called me that but my twin brother." Cass said. She ran into Jarrod's arms and they hugged each other as they both cried.

"Mother and Father both thought you had really died. But I tried to tell them you had been taken from us. I was told that I was just hysterical that I had lost my twin. No one believed me." Jarrod said.

"Jarrod...Jarrod. I'm sorry I left you." Cass said, crying harder. They were so wrapped up in their emotional reunion that they didn't hear the study door open or saw Nick and Heath enter. The first thing the two brothers saw were their older brother's tears and were shocked because Jarrod rarely cried.

"Oh, Cass-cas, you never left me. You were forced to leave. And now that you're back with your true family, we'll protect you from the hired man." Jarrod said.

"Oh, Jar, please don't let him take me back. Not after I just found you." Cass cried. Nick and Heath looked at each other. Jarrod held Cass out at arms length and then noticed his brothers. He smiled at them.

"Well, seems two people don't know how to knock." Jarrod said. Cass turned around and smiled at Nick and Heath.

"Well, you see Jarrod, we, uh, were just coming to, uh, find Mother." Nick said.

"Uh-huh. I just bet you were." Jarrod said. Nick glared at his oldest brother. "Don't give ME that look, Nick Barkley." There was a bang that came from outside the study and all four Barkleys ran out. Cass saw it was the ex-sheriff and that he had a dozen men with him. Cass gasped and Jarrod stood in front of her to protect her.

"Get over her, Cass! I'm taking you back to your uncle." said the man.

"No from this house you're not." Jarrod said. The ex-sheriff looked at Jarrod.

"Shut up, Counselor." The man said.

"Mister, you were sheriff once. Don't you remember you can't enter a house without a warrant?" Jarrod said.

"Well, Jarrod Barkley, it just so happens I do." the ex-sheriff said. He pulled out some papers and handed them to Jarrod. Jarrod looked them over and sighed. He felt relieved and Cass's hand on his arm. Jarrod turned to his twin sister.

"J-Jar, tell me if they can do this." Cass pleaded.

"It is an official document that says you are mentally unstable and in the care of your "uncle". But it can't be exectuted." Jarrod said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"And why the devil not? You read the warrant, now you had better step aside Barkley. I intend to get my girl and take her back where she belongs. With her uncle!" the ex-sheriff said, taking a step towards Jarrod and Cass. Jarrod spun around so fast that the retired sheriff didn't see his fist until after it hit him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"You won't get five feet near my sister, sheriff. If you do, you'll have me and my brothers to deal with." Jarrod said. The ex-sheriff got up and ran at Jarrod. Both men fell to the floor fighting. Nick, Heath, and the ex-sheriff's men just stood there. Cass went to go stop Jarrod and the sheriff from fighting when two of the other men grabbed her. That set Heath and Nick off and they swung at the two men holding Cass. The fight with the dozen men and the Barkley brothers made its way outside while Jarrod still fought the ex-sheriff. Cass looked from her twin brother's fight to her other brothers' fights outside. Cass had just turned to go help Jarrod when she was grabbed around the waist. Jarrod saw and sent a crashing blow to the ex-sheriff's jaw, knocking the man unconscious. He ran over to where Cass was struggling with her captor. Cass saw Jarrod's right hand curl into a fist and ducked as Jarrod sent the fist into the man's jaw. The man stumbled out the door and Jarrod followed him. He heard the sound of a buggy and turned to see his mother stopping the buggy and Audra looking at the fighting going on.

"JARROD!" Cass shouted. Jarrod turned around just as the ex-sherff ran at him, hitting him with his shoulder. Jarrod fell off the porch and onto the ground below. He laid there stunned for a minute. But that minute was all the ex-sheriff needed. He jumped down and kneeled down next to Jarrod, wrapping his hands around Jarrod's neck. Jarrod struggled to get his assailant off but was rapidly losing his breath. "JACK! YOU LET MY BROTHER GO!" Jarrod put his hands together to make a fist and shoved them into Jack's stomach. The man didn't let up on his hold but squeezed Jarrod's neck harder. Nick and Heath finished off the last of the men they were fighting and saw Jack strangling their brother and Jarrod's feet scraping at the dirt as he struggled to get Jack off him. The two brothers ran over to their older brother and pulled Jack off of Jarrod. Jack struggled with the two brothers and managed to get out of their grip. He grabbed both Nick and Heath by their collars and shoved them. The brothers landed on top of each other and struggled to get up as Jack grabbed Jarrod from off the ground. He wrapped an arm around Jarrod's neck and squeezed. Jarrod struggled, clawing at the arm choking him to death. Cass watched for a second then ran to her horse. She grabbed her rifle and turned around. Jack had his back to her and didn't see her. Jarrod was weakening fast and by the time Cass had grabbed her rifle, Jarrod had lost consciousness. Cass aimed her rifle at Jack, who was continuing to strangle Jarrod, and fired. Jack straightened up and dropped Jarrod. He turned around and saw Cass with her rifle in hand. Jack tried to walk towards her but he took one step and crumbled to the ground, dead. Cass dropped her rifle and ran to her twin brother as Nick and Heath finally managed to untangle themselves. Cass kneeled down next to Jarrod and lifted his head. She laid her brother's head in her lap as she stoked his hair. "Oh, Jar. Why did you have to fight him?" Nick and Heath ran over and knelt beside Jarrod and Cass. Heath looked at Cass and saw she was crying.

"He'll be fine, Cass." Heath said. Cass looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Why, Heath? Why did he have to fight Jack? If he didn't try to fight him, Jarrod wouldn't be like this." Cass said. Victoria and Audra ran over. "Oh, Jarrod. Please, don't die. Not so soon after I have found you."

"Let's get him into the house and up to the room. Heath, go for the doctor please." Victoria said, taking charge of the situation. Nick picked Jarrod up and carried him into the house with Victoria and Audra following. Cass sat where she was, crying. Heath ordered all the ranch hands to watch the dozen men he and Nick had fought while he went for the doctor and the sheriff. Audra got to the steps of the front porch and turned back and saw Cass still sitting where she had been. Audra walked back over to her.

"Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Jarrod would like you to be there when he wakes up." Audra said, holding a hand out for Cass. Cass took it and Audra helped her up. She wrapped an arm around Cass's shoulders as they went inside. They walked to the family room and sat waiting for the doctor to come. Nick came down the stairs and walked into the family room.

"Cass, he's going to be ok. When the doc gets here, you'll see." Nick said. Cass looked at him.

"If I hadn't come looking for my family, none of this would've happened!" Cass said. She stood up and ran into the study where she had reunited with


	6. Chapter 6

with Jarrod. Cass slammed the door and locked it. She walked to Jarrod's desk and sat in Jarrod's chair. Cass looked around and saw a picture on the desk of Jarrod and the rest of the family. She picked it up and cried harder as she looked only at Jarrod. "Oh, Jar. What have I done?" Cass asked out loud. She heard voices outside the door and knew the doctor had arrived. Cass sat where she was looking at the picture when she heard a knock at the study door. Cass got up and unlocked the door. Heath looked at her and Cass hugged him. "Tell me he's ok. I didn't mean for this to happen." Heath held her as she said that.

"Yes, Jarrod's going to be ok. In fact, he's asking for you right now." Heath said. Cass looked up at him.

"Really? Even after what I put him through?" Cass asked. Heath nodded and lead Cass to Jarrod's room. Jarrod was sitting up in bed, promising the doctor he'd take care of himself for the week needed to recuperate. He looked over and saw Cass. Jarrod smiled at his twin sister. "Jarrod, I'm-"

Jarrod held up his hands. "No need to apologize, Cass. You're my sister, a Barkley, not an Adams. Nick and Heath would've done the same."

"But if i hadn't came here looking for the family i was taken from-" Cass was saying.

"Taken from? We were told you had died of the fever you had." Victoria said. She had tears in her eyes as she got up and hugged Cass. "Me and your father were sad to hear that you had died. But Jarrod kept saying someone took you from us. We thought he was hysterical because you had died. Now 31 years later we come to find out you were kidnapped. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Edith and Hank Adams when they said you had died, even though you had gotten over the fever. I thought it had come back during the night and you had died from it. Cass, I don't even know how to say I'm sorry for not trying to at least check what they were saying. And I'm sorry too, Jarrod. I should have looked into the reason why you were acting the way you were."

"It's fine, Mother. I understand. Cass, would you come here?" Jarrod said. Cass looked to Victoria, who nodded, and walked to Jarrod's bed. Jarrod looked into his twin's eyes as they filled with fresh tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Any of us would have done the same. And we will protect you and I will fight that warrant that Mr. Adams has issued out for you to be brought back to him. That man is not your full-blooded relative and doesn't stand a chance in court. As soon as my throat is better, I will send him a telegram saying I am sueing him for false pretenses." Jarrod said. Cass looked at him, then flung her arms around him, hugging her twin. Jarrod hugged her back, noticing his family and the doctor leave, and heard Cass crying again. Jarrod pulled away and tilted her head to look at him. "Come now. None of that. You should be happy. You found your family again, you won't have to go back to Adams, and you won't have to worry about Jack."

"Yes but that's why I'm crying." Cass said.

"Because your problems are solved?" Jarrod asked.

"No. Because its my fault you're hurt. If I hadn't come here-" Cass said.

"If you hadn't come here, we would never have known you were still alive. Now I want you to remember this: you are a Barkley and Barkley's fight for each other and stay together." Jarrod said.

"Oh, Jar. I'm so happy I found you and mother again." Cass said. Jarrod held her close and kissed her on the top of her head.

"So am I." Jarrod said. Cass pulled away and Jarrod adjusted himself so he way laying in his bed. He looked at Cass, who was smiling now. "Come here." Cass came to the edge of his bed and looked at him. Jarrod moved over and she sat on his bed. "Now, tell me all you can about Adams."

"Ok." Cass said.


	7. Chapter 7

********A Week Later********

"She what?" Jarrod asked from his chair behind his desk in the study. Nick had just come into the study after him and Heath had to practically drag Cass back to the house.

"She tried to break a horse!" Nick shouted. "First it was helping with the herd! Now, she just tried to break a stallion! She's lucky she didn't break her neck the way she landed!" Jarrod, who's temper was slow to come, felt his blood rise at the thought of Cass putting herself in danger.

"And just why didn't you stop her from getting on that stallion?" Jarrod demanded.

"We didn't know she was on the horse until it was too late! She slipped past me and ran to the chute! Hopped right on that stallion and kicked the gate open and rode that stallion! You had better do something about her, Pappy, before I do!" Nick said, continuing to shout. Jarrod was throughly mad now and stormed to the door of the study. He pulled it open harder than he's ever opened a door.

"CASSANDRA BARKLEY! YOU GET HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Jarrod shouted angrily. Nick was surprised at Jarrod's shouting because Jarrod was never one who to shout and never with anger in his voice. The only time Jarrod ever yells is when he is in court with a belligerent witness. Jarrod went back to his seat and leaned back, a look of anger on his face, and waited for Cass to come into the study. Heath appaeared in the doorway with a struggling Cass.

"NO! HEATH TO MAKE ME GO IN THERE! NOT WHEN HE'S MAD LIKE HE IS! PLEASE HEATH!" Cass was yelling.

"Nick, you can leave now. I'll take care of this." Jarrod said. Nick turned around and went to leave. "Heath, you too." Heath let Cass go and followed Nick. Jarrod stood up and walked towards Cass. Cass turned around, saw an angry Jarrod walking towards her, squealed and threw open the door. She ran out of the study, past Nick and Heath, and out the front door. Jarrod ran after her the moment she threw open the study door and followed her. Cass was running to the barn and Jarrod ran after her as Nick and Heath followed their brother and sister. Jarrod caught his twin halfway from the house and the barn. He picked her up as she struggled and carried her to a horse trough saying" you were in a bit of trouble, young lady, but when you ran you made it worse." They reached the trough and Cass let out a small sream as Jarrod dropped her in the trough. Water splashed out as Cass fell in. Jarrod stepped to the end of the trough and let her get out.

"I'd rather be on a horse than in a trough, Big brother." Cass said. She walked so she was behind Jarrod. Jarrod turned around and Cass pushed him. Jarrod tried to catch his balance but fell into the trough. Cass was laughing until Jarrod got out and had an angrier expression on his face. Cass gasped and tried to run but Jarrod caught her. Jarrod lost his footing in the dirt and took Cass with him as he fell. Cass struggled to get away from Jarrod and Jarrod struggled to hold her. They rolled around in the dirt, getting it all over themselves, with Jarrod shouting and Cass screaming. All the ranch hands came out to see what was going on as Jarrod and Cass stood up. When Cass ended up punching Jarrod in the stomach Jarrod let her go to grab his stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"Jarrod! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Cass exclaimed. She was next to Jarrod and heard what he said.

"Like you didn't mean to ride that stallion?" Jarrod gasped out.

"I feel I should be able to do a job any one of you men can do! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't help out around the ranch." Cass said.

"No, but you are not allowed to help break wild stallions or mares fresh off the range!" Jarrod said, recovering from Cass's hit to his stomach.

"And why the devil not?!" Cass exclaimed.

"Because it is not a woman's job to break wild horses!" Jarrod said. He had recovered and was now in a heated arguement with his twin sister.

"Not a woman's job! And just what do you consider a woman's job, Jarrod Thomas Barkley?! Sewing and cleaning the house?" Cass asked.

"Don't ever use my full name when arguing with me! And what I consider a woman's job is anything BUT breaking wild horses!" Jarrod exclaimed.

"Now, Jarrod-" Cass tried to argue.

How do you think Mother would feel if you were injured while trying to break a stallion?!" Jarrod asked.

"Jarrod-" Cass tried to say.

"How about if you were killed while trying to break a wild horse?!" Jarrod asked.

"OBJECTION!" Cass shouted. Heath and Nick were barely able to hold back their laughs.

"OVERRULED!" Jarrod shouted. Heath couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Nick tried to hold back but was soon laughing with his brother. Cass and Jarrod looked at their two laughing siblings and then back at each other. They both started chuckling and soon were laughing with Nick and Heath. Jarrod put his arm around Cass's shoulders and they walked inside the house with Nick and Heath following.


	8. Chapter 8

*********A Month Later***********

Cass Barkley looked around the courtroom as she sat next to Jarrod. She was happy to be back with her family and was also happy that she wouldn't have to worry about Jack or Mark Adams anymore after this trial. With Jack dead, Cass didn't have to worry about someone coming after her and trying to force her back. She looked at Jarrod and saw him frowning.

"What's wrong, Jar?" Cass asked.

"Nothing... Cass, how many times have you tried to escape from Mark Adams?" Jarrod asked.

"From the time I was 25." Cass answered.

"He's kept you with him for that long?" Jarrod asked.

"No. I've been living with him since I was 22." Cass said. Jarrod mumbled under his breath as the trial was called to session. Jarrod was the one to start the trial and he called Cass to the witness stand. Cass walked to the witness stand and everyone sees she looks like Jarrod.

"Now, Miss Barkley-" Jarrod began.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jarrod? Call me Cass." Cass interrupted.

"How long have you been missing from our family, Miss Barkley?" Jarrod asked. Cass folded her arms and glared at him. Jarrod looks to the judge then to Cass. "Miss Barkley?" Cass shakes her head. Jarrod and Cass glare at each other.

"Miss Barkley, answer the question please." the judge says. Cass glares at him too. "Call her by what she wants, Mr. Barkley."

"Cass," Jarrod said, emphasising her name." how long have you been missing from the Barkley family?"

"For 31 years." Cass said.

"31 years? And how old are you?" Jarrod asked. Cass just looked at him. Jarrod leaned towards her and whispered so only she and the judge could hear. "Stop being so difficult, young lady. Or you'll get dumped into the horse trough again when we get home." The judge smiled and Jarrod stood up straight again. "Answer the question please."

"I am 32. The same as you." Cass said.

"No further questions, Your Honor." Jarrod said. He went to turn away from Cass, but she grabbed him by his coat lapels. She leaned towards his face.

"I would like to see you try to dump me in the horse trough, Older brother, when I'll beat you before you can lay a hand on me." Cass whispered to her twin. Jarrod broke her hold on him and pointed a finger at her.

"You try that with me and you won't be able to stand for a week!" Jarrod exclaimed. The judge watched this brother-sister arguement happen, smiling. "Mr. Matthew, you may now question her." Jarrod turned his back on Cass. He didn't expect what happened next. Cass threw herself at her twin brother and they both fell to the floor. Seconds later, they were in a fight with each other. Nick and Heath looked at each other and then rushed over to their two fighting siblings. They tried to break the two up but Cass and Jarrod were locked together in fighting. The judge slammed his gravel down and declared the trial over and made the decision that the warrant on Cass was invalid and that Cass was to stay with the Barkleys. Everyone was too busy looking at the two fighting Barkleys to leave. Jarrod managed to pin Cass to the floor and Cass struggled to get out from under him. Cass managed to break free and made a double fist and punched Jarrod in his jaw. Jarrod landed on the right side of Cass. Cass stood up and looked down at him.

"Had enough yet?" Cass asked. Jarrod's answer was to flip her onto her stomach and pin her down with her arms behind her back.

"Ohh, when we get home, young lady, you are getting the tanning of your life." Jarrod said. Cass struggled and Jarrod held her arms behind her back with one hand as he loosened his tie with his other hand. He pulled his tie from around his neck and tied Cass's hands behind her back. Cass struggled and Jarrod just picked her up and handed her over to Nick and Heath. "Take her out to her horse." Nick and Heath took a struggling Cass out of the courtroom. "Your Honor, I'm sorry you and everyone else had to see that."

"It's okay, Jarrod. We all enjoyed seeing two Barkleys fight." the judge said. Jarrod stuffed the papers he had pulled out before the case back into his briefcase as the judge was talking.

"Yes, well, that won't happen again. I assure you." Jarrod said. Jarrod grabbed his hat and put it on.

"Your Honor! I declare a mistrial!" shouted Hank Matthews. The judge waved at him. Jarrod left and walked outside to an unwelcoming sight. Mark Adams had Cass and had a gun pointed at her. Jarrod silently drew his derringer out of his coat pocket and put it to Adams's back.

"Let her go and I won't shoot you." Jarrod said in the man's ear.

"No! If I can't have her, you Barkley's don't get her!" Adams yelled. Adams moved the gun to shoot Nick and Heath and Jarrod brought his arm down on his gun hand. The gun fell out of Mark's hand and Cass got out of the man's grasp. Mark quickly reached down and grabbed the gun. He shot Jarrod in the right shoulder and the derringer fell out of Jarrod's grasp as Jarrod flew backwards against the courthouse building.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark cocked the hammer back on his gun and pointed it at Jarrod. Cass threw herself at Mark and Mark's shot passed Jarrod harmlessly. Cass managed to get her hands free of Jarrod's tie and grabbed Jarrod's derringer. She turned to Mark and fired as he tried to shoot Jarrod again. Cass's bullet hit Mark in his chest while Mark's bullet grazed Jarrod's already injured arm. Adams fell facedown, dead. Jarrod, who had lost a lot of blood, slid down the wall of the courthouse and sat against it, unconscious. Cass ran to him and stayed with him during the time the doctor took the bullet out.

********the next day*******

"Jar, how do you feel?" Cass asked when she saw Jarrod open his eyes.

"Like I've been shot." Jarrod said. He sighed. "Another week in bed and out of my office. You are a trouble maker."

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" Cass exclaimed. From behind her came Victoria and Audra followed by Nick and Heath.

"Jarrod, you have a lot of work where she's concerned." Nick said.

"Boy howdy, you sure do. We got ourselves a wild cat of a sister." Heath said.

"HEATH!" Cass yelled. Jarrod clapped his hands over his ears.

"Not so loud!" Jarrod said.

"I have every-" Cass started to argue.

"Objuection overruled!" Jarrod said. Everyone laughed. Cass and Jarrod smiled at each other as the others laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys i know some of you want another story with these characters so i thought id ask you guys for some ideas on stories to make. you can send them to me via private messages or you can post them as a review. i cant think of any ideas so i thought id ask those who have read my story. any idea is welcomed.


End file.
